A Vengeful Return
by Silbern
Summary: Man... That day was one I would never forget. The whole tour on Pandora was something unforgettable. I was on Pandora when everything turned into a gigantic s***storm. All because of Jake Sully. Can Markus put aside his past? OC, Jake and Neytiri.
1. Chapter 1

_Man... That day was one I would never forget. The whole tour on Pandora was something unforgettable. The sights, the sounds were just something you never could find on Earth, or what's left of that heap. Earth however is not the focus of my tale. I was there. I was on Pandora when everything turned into a gigantic shitstorm. All because of Jake Sully._

The AMP suit walked by caring it's large GAU-90 auto-cannon at the ready before making his way up the ramp of the large assault class Dragon gunship. The entire base has been buzzing like a hive's nest and rightly so. A marine stood up with his assault rifle slung onto his body. However, his hand never left the pistol grip as he knew what exactly waited for him outside of the perimeter. We burned their tree to the ground yet they continued to fight?

"Mount up boys and girls! We have some native ass to kick!" A cheer rose out of the waiting troops, myself included. The staff sergeant waved his arms and directed us to our designated Samson.

"Squad one! On me!" I could hear my section leader call out as the turbines started to spin. The turbalance slightly pushed me around until I jumped aboard the heavy nimble helicopter. I did my usual pre-battle prayer while the rest of the section climbed aboard. _I never knew that would be the last time I prayed for anything from any god..._

"MacTavish! Stop your goddamn praying and get yourself sorted out!" The leader called out smacking the side of my exposed head. It did want he wanted as my eyes opened once more to focus. My breathing tried to pick up in pace only to get settled down again by self control.

That was me, Markus MacTavish. Short black hair and a tattoo of how I love to be bad ass. It showed the grim reaper extending his hand out on my muscled arm. It never occurred to me that my actual enemy has never even heard of the grim reaper. My white skin how ever went into a small case of goose bumps in complete nervousness for the up coming battle.

"Listen up boys and girls!" The leader shouted over the comms which feed into my air mask. The rumble vibrating through the Samson grew stronger as lift off was finally achieved. I peeked my head out a bit to get a better glance of the surrounding. It was a jaw dropping sight to see so many aircraft lift off together. It made you tremble and get inspired all at the same time. _Looking back, I wish we had a few more of those Dragon gunships. Probably a lot more men would have returned to earth alive._

"We are touching down near this sacred tree! On foot we are to proceed and eliminate every and all traces of the _Na'vi_" The leader was never happy when he spoke of the blue skinned Natives. I guess that happens when they put an arrow through one of your closest friend on Pandora. His pain would be shared for months to come, that would be sure.

It was an hour or two until the mountains were in sight and the pilot gave us a two minute heads up. "Get ready! Touch down in two! Look alive and remember your drills if you want to make it home!" The section leader insisted before turning back to the pilot. I always wondered if that was the reason the section leader's friend died. did he screw up in the field by drill and his life was then forfeit? It was Pandora...

"Touchdown! Go! Go! Go!" The leader yelled as the section filled out and took a protective perimeter. I scanned and scanned and scanned. A leaf twitched there and a small animal skirted away. It made me jumpy at best.

"MacTavish, Let's go bro!" The man next to me nudged my elbow and nodded his head in the direction of the objective. What was his name? Turnner? Tarkin? It was hard to remember the name when the dead face was still fresh in your mind.

The section moved up into an extended line as the AMPs spread themselves evenly along our front line. They knew, we all knew that the Na'vi were here in this very forest ready to fire their arrows and throw their spears.

"Let them try" I said as I gripped my rifle tightly against my shoulder, barrel scanning my arcs. I jumped a log and knelt to a crouch to provide cover for the rest to jump over. For a good fifteen to twenty minutes ticked by with not a single contact. The fly boys however seemed to get hit from all sides. The comm chatter was lite up with orders and some blood curdling screams. I just hoped things would go better down here.

And that's when the shit hit the fan.

"Hold. We got something on the screen" A speaker that belonged to the section's AMP spoke up. I dared a glance back to see the pilot looking down and his large metal fist held up. "Directly ahead! We got movement!" He said with excitement in his voice.

"Firing line! Move!" The orders bellowed out as the men found themselves side by side loosely in a extended line. All barrels now pointed towards what seemed to be the enemy. For what seemed like minutes were only a few seconds. Sounds could be heard as a few flashes could be seen beyond the large canvas of greenery.

"There! Open up!"

I didn't hesitate for even a second. My finger was already on the trigger pressing down to let loose a single round. The AMPs and the rest of the infantry joined in to make a deafening orchestra of death. The rifle slammed against my shoulder as I continued without mercy to fire. One Na'vi I aimed for fired an arrow directly at me. It was scary. I won't lie to make myself sound like the shit. I was mortified seeing it bearing straight at me.

That was however when the good section leader pushed me to the floor.

"Thanks Sarge!" I yelled before trying to regain my composure. He nodded more or less at me before letting loose with his assault rifle taking down both a rider and beast. Red spurts of blood and bone flew into the air to hit the trees. I wanted that! I _craved _for it!

My rifle raised, I pressed the trigger to feel the familiar sudden push against the shoulders. The round tore into a female Na'vi with ease as I smiled. Killing the other species seemed so easy at the moment. Hell, they did just try to kill me as well.

The auto-cannon roared with each shot fired. The AMP driver put down the Na'vi I wounded with ease but that only put me in a bit of a sour mood. He stole my kill! _I was such a fool back then._

We were winning and I could tell that our line was not moving an inch. A few of my human companions laid around me with large, long arrows protruding from their chests. It only spurred me to fight harder. I knew I would mourn for our losses later but for now I had to survive so I could get the chance.

My rifle echoed with the countless other firearms until the Na'vi retreated on mass! We had won! I, along with what remained of my section, high-fived and slammed fists. No blue natives were going to stop these humans! Even I cocked a grin and reloaded my rifle until the ground beneath my feet rumbled. It was very faint at first and most of the others never detected it except for the AMP drivers.

"We got more movement closing in fast!" The line reformed and fresh mags were placed in the housing ports. I myself just tried to relax my breathing and gain some of my mind back. The rumbling under my feet grew in strength and sound. A quick glance to my left and right found my fellow soldiers were getting a little nervous. I didn't blame them, I was practically panting like a dog thinking of what could be making such a sound.

_I wished now more then ever that we had air support..._

The trees erupted with Hammerhead Titanotheres spilling out in one solid wave. If I was scared because of the arrow then it was a miracle that I didn't crap myself then. They charged forward as the entire line fired every weapon they had towards the beasts.

My Fight or Flight kicked in instantly as even I succumbed to my fear backing away from our front line. The first Hammerhead collided into the line and it was decided there and then that a retreat was absolutely necessary. Even if it wasn't ordered, people ran in terror.

"MacTavish! Run! Get the hell out of here!" The voice of the section leader ordered with authority still well recognized. My feet surprisingly picked up speed as I booked it directly away from the large, mammoth sized creatures.

"The Samsons! Get to the Samsons!" The leader ordered again as he was close behind me. I glanced behind me when I wished I really didn't. It only filled me with terror and dread. I could see men and AMPs alike getting crushed underneath the heavy feet. Their screams echoed in my head like a horrible nightmare.

I wanted to wake up but the only way to do that was to get the hell out! The Samsons were soon in sight as my heart leap for joy in the sudden realization that I might actually survive!

It wasn't until the sudden pouncing of a Viperwolf slammed me into the ground. I was stuck in a slight daze trying to figure out what just happened until I felt the weight lifted off my back and a few gunshots. Shaking my head a hand reached down to haul me up. "MacTavish! We are leaving!" He then pushed me towards the Samson who had the propellers eagerly spinning and the pilot waving for us to hurry.

Lucky them in their cockpit was all I could think when I turned and decided to fight back. My rifle raised and fired a few rounds to put down a viperwolf of my own. The buggers were fast but my bullets seemed to win.

The feeling however when I climbed aboard the Samson was something only a few could share. Relief, excitement, sorrow, and anger somehow combined through my adrenaline filled body. The man who I owe my life too climbed aboard immediately afterwards. It was easy to see no others were coming aboard as soldiers and AMP suits alike were getting overrun and now mauled by viperwolfs.

"Pilot! Lift of-" His words were cut short as I could see his body slam against a bulk head. An arrow sticking out of his chest...

Training guided my steps as I looked out to our attacker. The female Na'vi stood there about to knock another arrow stopped and looked me dead in the eye. I would never forget her face. She filled many of my dreams and nightmares. Her image was etched in stone within my memory.

_I would never forget the day Neytiri killed my friend and mentor._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Readers.

Just a quick thank you and I hope you enjoy.

-Sil

* * *

The ride home was one of many emotions. The limp and lifeless body of my friend and mentor just laid there against a bulk head. I could only buckle him in loosely so he wouldn't fly out the hatch like unsecured... cargo. For the first time on my entire tour I let my rifle lay limp against my chest without a single hand on it.

I felt broken. Like as if a certain gear fell loose with in me and even if it was ridiculously small, it was critical. Humiliation sunk in which sparked anger like a leaking oil drum. The human race was beaten by arrows and wildlife. Unlike an entire hatred of the Na'vi race like many others would have, I had one particular bluey in mind. My teeth were easily seen as I practical snarled at the very idea of her. When this Samson would return to base, I was going to sign up for the first hunt-kill mission that was brought up.

_If I only knew what was really going to happen..._

My face was in shock. The orders were clear as mud. Pack up and leave.

My fist slammed into my locker to see the metal give way. My knuckle throbbed but the anger blocked it out quite easily. It was bad enough that we were beaten but most of our air support and ground forces were slaughtered. My entire section, dead. KIA. Goners.

I snarled again feeling like it was going to be a habit. My cloths and what little photos I had of home were stowed in my issued duffel bag while a fresh pair of combat fatigues was what I decided to wear. If I was going to lose this fight and ship home I was doing it as a proud member of both the Marine core and the RDA security based on Pandora.

I decided however to make a quick stop at the now abandoned lab.

"holopads, holopads, where are you?" I asked as if hoping as if the small little holographic screen would stand up and wave to me. A few minutes of rummaging later and I found it. I dashed through the low security files and found exactly what I wanted, actually better then what I expected.

For a while now, a rumour has been going around that Jake Sully was a traitor. Not only that but he attacked his fellow marines and even banged some local blue tail. I found the pictures of Jake in his Avatar body which I saved to my personal USB key. The next picture however glued me in place.

"Neytiri..." I muttered as I stared with shock. After saving the image I hacked into some written files. The security on it was low so it wasn't that hard.

"Mother f***er..."

"Marine! Get out of there! We are Evacing now!" An officer yelled at me before I dropped the data pad and pocketed my USB key. My blood was now boiling to a tenth degree. _How dare he? Betray his own race? And her..._

My knuckles gripped white with rage as I exited the building with what remained of the marine task force. Wildlife and Na'vi locals were everywhere on Hell's Gate. I let out a deep breath and continue my walk of shame with the exo pack on my face.

I looked over to two humans that stood beside a couple of tall Na'vi.

I stopped dead in my tracks that almost made some other marines behind me bump together. The line leading into the space shuttle stopped and looked at me as both the Na'vi did the same. Jake growled at me but it only made me laugh inside. I was beyond fear of his weapon or his tall physique.

"Marine let's go!" The officer ordered me but I gave him the middle finger without turning around to acknowledge the man who probably sat behind a desk for the entire tour.

"I'll remember you" I said pointing directly at Jake. My voice was practically drooling with venom and hatred. I would have been scared of me if I could see a video of that moment of rage. Jake retorted with a growl and a raised weapon. "F*** you" I mutter at him before turning to his _Mate._

"One day. Years from now" I said to Neytiri holding the same acidic voice. "I'll come back and repay a debt I owe you" I moved my hands to my mask and peeled it off to feel the planet air hit my face. My resolve was strong as I took a step forward only to get a arrow trained on me. Neytiri and Jake showed caution before I dug under my shirt to produce dog tags and what looks like to be a... arrow head.

Neytiri wouldn't usually be taken back by most humans but something hit a chord with her. There was something about this human that was different. It didn't click in until she could see the arrow head that belonged to her arrows. _This was the human on the Sky Peoples machines!_ She could remember clearly now. A sudden sense of fear overtook her for a second as Jake could easily sense it.

"Marine let's move Dammit!"

Before placing my mask back on however I spat on the floor near Neytiri's feet. I knew my message was well received. I don't know how and I don't know when but I was going to get my vengeance. I was a man who believed repaying debts and I was going to be damned if such a debt like saving my life was going to be unfilled.

The next 6 and so years of travelling will be spent in deep thought. I knew when the cryosleep would begin that my mind would shut off but it would not let me forget. The arrow tip against my chest would never let me forget.

* * *

"Neytiri?" Jake asked as he waded through the trees. He could feel her discomfort as the marine approached them earlier but had it really gotten to his mate that much? It was nothing but empty threats and anger. It made him mad almost that the man would dare do that to their conquerors. He was the leader of his people however so he remained strong and open minded. He finally spotted her sitting on a branch staring off into the green foliage.

"Neytiri?" Jake asked again approaching his mate taking a seat beside her. For a small amount of time she was silent. He thought he could see a tear but he must have been mistaken. No way could it get to such a strong willed and smart girl like Neytiri.

"I'm alright Jake" She tried to fool him but Jake used to be human. They had a thing or two about bullshitting and lying. He inched closer to her until they were touching shoulder to shoulder. A arm wrapped around her side and held her close.

"What is it Neytiri? And this time no lying" Jake said sternly trying to get the truth out from deep with in her.

She gave out a sigh. She knew she was beat. "Remember about my sister and the school?" She spoke in her native tongue. Jake, although still a learner, tried his best to keep up with the Na'vi tongue. He just went with a nod of his head in curiosity. What did her sister have to do with any of this?

"Was he the marine that killed your sister?" Jake snarled with anger showing off his large canines. Neytiri's sister murderer was standing right in front of him! Had Jake known...

Neytiri turned to him quickly with a soft tone "No Jake!" She stopped his anger. "He was the one trying to _protect_ her..."

* * *

The large group of sharp dressing officials and military staff came to a silence. It was officially three days until the ISV Venture Star was to return. RDA was furious. Was it much of a surprise?

The room grew dark as Pandora appeared on the large monitor. The mass of green and blue was breathtaking, even from orbit. A man who had seemed well beyond seventy stood and made his way to the screen.

"Pandora" His old gruff voice started. "So much raw material that it could keep earth thriving for years to come." He explained to a crowd that already knew about it's potential. "However as many of you know, there is a small problem" He said clicking a small device in his hand so that another image appeared. A Na'vi appeared on the screen attacking a large bulldozer. A few whispers and observation piped up before the elderly man waved his hand for silence.

"A have in my hand an early report of casualties and losses. It's not pretty but easily paid for through the money we made from the planet." He cleared his throat and looked down at the page. "Over hundreds dead and almost all equipment was left behind. All scientific data was lost as well. No samples were brought back. The ship came back with only the surviving members and staff."

The elderly man knew that every single brain, mechanical or not, was running numbers at an alarming rate. They knew that the amount Pandora produced was shocking and compared it to the losses, miniscule. So far he was wining at trying to convince them of his proposal.

"It's easy to see where I'm going with this, no?" He asked setting down the page and looking back up.

"I want to go back."


	3. Chapter 3

I let out a deep sigh as my polished black combat boots stopped in front of a red apartment door. A brass "83" plate and "MacTavish" underneath meant it was his home. It has been over ten years since I last step foot inside this place. He still had automatic payments delivered to the apartment manager and a house maid clean up weekly but beyond that it hasn't been touched.

A simple swipe of the plasti-card in my wallet opened the door and with it my first steps inside. My hands felt for the light switch while the door closed behind me. The small apartment flickered with light as the bulb warmed up. I set my duffel bag down on my miniature dining room table for one and sat down. Everything in my apartment was tagged as a single man. Small eating area, single bed room, small kitchen and a fridge mostly stocked with beer.

"Mark! Come on!" A female voice called out softly in my voice in my head. I could see a illusion before me as a all to familiar girl beckon someone from the bedroom. Her brunette hair reached just past her shoulders and her smile couldn't help but make you want to do the same. The reenactment happened before my eyes as a younger man from myself came from the bedroom wearing a fresh pair of combats having a Corporal being placed on.

The two embraced with smiles before their lips locked in a passionate kiss. A ache ruptured through my chest that made me shift in my seat. The two lovers separated with smiles again but still in their tight, loving hold of the others arms.

"Remember about the party tonight to celebrate ok?" The woman said pointing a finger at the young man with a tilted face knowing perfectly well what he was like sometimes. The the young Marine just smiled sheepishly like he had no idea what she was talking about. She only narrowed her eyes yet again reading him like a book

"Alright, alright I get it" He said with a chuckle tickling her sides. Her feeble attempts to deny him the laugh she couldn't hold back.

I relaxed back into my cheap chair with a beer in my hand. The ice cold drink ran down my throat with ease as I tried to relax watching this... memory.

The mental image before him shifted around in a blur until it hit the bar scene. The multiple screens were filled with sports and music videos and the pool tables were full of cocky, off-duty soldiers. The young man from the image earlier sat patiently with a few buddies at a large round booth table. The memories of mix-ups and stupids pranks during their basic training were talked and laughed about while one of the guys would hang their head in shame. The only thing that was missing from the picture was the beautiful brunette from before.

"Don't worry MacTavish! She'll be here" A arm wrapped around the new corporal who was easy to see at a little unease. The night passed hour by hour without the brunette ever showing up. The entire table grew quiet knowing something wasn't right.

I stood up trying to block the next part of my memory as i polished off my third beer. The bottles started to stack up on my small table as I sat down again.

The large booth table came on again as the group of Marines grew smaller and smaller. Multiple cell-phone calls later and still nothing from the brunette. The young Markus MacTavish grabbed his keys and headed out the door and into the crowded streets towards his car. The next few hours could only be described as desperate.

It wasn't until the young Marine reached home did he finally find his answer. The answer machine contained only one message but that message would shake him to his very core.

I threw the sixth bottle towards the mental image only to see it smash against a cabinet. Two streaks of burning hot liquid ran down my cheeks.

Young Markus pressed the play button to hear a male voice that described himself from the police force. He said he was at the local hospital and had troubling news about a Chelsea Turner. A Bus. A god damn buss hit her.

I stood now in a mixed state of instability. Rage and sadness made a lethal mix within as I stewed in my dining room. The image of my Chelsea having wires upon wires attached to her deformed body was beyond believing. A University student wanting to be a teacher for the love of kids and life was her dream. She always loved kids and when they laid together in bed she would talk about having some herself. I always just smiled and talked about it with her. I always thought it was a little early especially since we were not married.

If there was anyone on Earth worth marrying for a happy life it would have been my Chelsea.

"Corporal MacTavish" A man's voice sounded outside my door.

I stopped my movement around my apartment and looked at my door as a knock echoed in my room. I wiped my eyes and cheeks while placing my tenth bottle on the now crowded table. Another couple of knocks came from my door before I approached it with my eye peeking out of the small outlet to see two men. One was in a black trench coat while the other was a military officer.

I opened my door slightly and looked out to see the two men looking at me. It seems they could see I was possibly a bit tipsy by now. They could also see that I was exactly the man they were looking for by the way I was dressed in my only slightly wrinkled uniform.

"Could we come in to talk for a bit?" The trench coat wearing business man asked politely as he held his hands together in front of himself.

I merely grunted as I opened the door fully for them. They could probably smell the alcohol on my breath and the mental stress upon the apartment. That didn't stop them however by the quickness they walked into my dining room. I brought out an extra chair for the two men before taking my own.

"Would you fine gentlemen like a beer? I'm afraid it's all I have here" I asked kindly with a fake smile. They both shook their heads which I found predictable. I knew exactly why they were here.

"Ok, I get it" I said again before they could even open their mouths to explain them selves. "I'm both mentally and physically fine. You can tell the health geeks to leave me alone from both shrinks and doctors!" I almost shouted trying to get the point across.

The two men looked at each other before letting out a chuckle as they dawned on my speculation. The officer was the first to speak as the chuckle died and my confusion now at an all time drunken high.

"No son, were not from the health department" He began before extending his arm out to me which I shook with a strong grip. "Easy there marine." He said while shaking his hand and letting out a bit of a laugh.

"Sorry Sir" I tried to say at my most professional limit as he was my superior officer. He did however had a grip of a pussy though. Defiantly a pencil pusher.

"Son, we came here to extend an offer to you from RDA" The officer opened up again in a serious tone as the business man dropped his briefcase and brought out several papers and pens.

"What kind of an offer Sir?" I asked with honest curiosity. My soberness was coming quickly as I was trying to pay attention.

"It's one of the more dangero-" The officer began but the trench coat decided to make this conversation short by butting in.

"Pandora" He said frankly. I liked this man better because he got to the point and didn't hide anything as of yet. "We are going back and we want veterans like you on board" He said again letting the final paper fall onto my table.

My soberness came like a sledgehammer to the face. Everything regained their seriousness but if I had to walk around I'm not too sure I would do so well. The officer leaned back into his chair while stroking his clean shaven chin.

Images of the blue skinned archer plagued my mind. My old section leader laying helplessly in the Samson with his eyes glazed over. My resolution and hatred came back like a firestorm as my grip on the beer bottle tightened.

"When and where" Was the only thing I could answer with as I reached for a pen more then eager to sign on the dotted line.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hey everyone. Back from the weekend and ready to write. I gave this short chapter out to give in a small glimpse of the past and a connection to the future chapter coming out late TONIGHT! or early tommorow.**

Hope everyone is enjoying this story, or hating it, as the reviewers are.

-Sil


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys/gals.**

**Just like I promised, I have produced another chapter. Prepare youself as this is my longest one yet so far in this story. I hope you all enjoy!**

-Sil

* * *

I now sat down in a large gathering hall full of marines and other personnel destined to go to Pandora. It was a regular meeting to discuss what's what and who's who so to give the Pandorian FNGs some insight about what they were walking into. The few veterans who signed up along with me also have taken seat on the stage. It felt weird for me at first to be on the stage where officers are usually at but when it came to Pandora everything changes. I suppose Pandora has that effect on things.

"Settle down marines!" The lone officer said at the podium. The entire hall fell silent which surprised more then a few of the veterans. "As you know, tomorrow you set off to Pandora!"

The crowd gave a Hoo-Ra and slammed fist in a celebration. I peeked to my left and right to see none of the men and woman next to me share in the celebration or even in the idea of it.

"I call up to the stand Sergeant MacTavish to give you a briefing before setting off. Sergeant?" The officer looked back at me where I was a tad dumb struck. I looked at my rank insignia to indicate I was a corporal.

Either way an order was an order as I stood from my seat and walked to the podium. I cleared my voice and tried to clear my head before actually seeing the entire crowd of soldiers. I didn't know what was worse. Staring down a Na'vi or doing a speech.

I tried my best to not look like a complete idiot as I talked about screen after screen as I like to call "Death by Powerpoint".

The next day was equally as nerve racking as it seems the sergeant remark wasn't a mistake at all. I was promoted last minute to lead my own squad due to my knowledge. It never occurred to me that I would have ten or so men and woman under my command.

Things got complicated quick as I remembered my true purpose of signing up. Revenge. Now fresh blood was being thrown into the mix and some of them looked fresh out of high school. I suppose this was like a war except one side didn't really have to fight the other. Human greed was the only reason they were going. I was only tagging along because I'm pretty sure a taxi won't take me there.

"Sergeant MacTavish! Congratulations! You won the lottery" A gruff sound came from behind me as I turned to see a fellow sergeant write a few things down on a clip board. He jutted a thumb behind him without looking up. "There's your prize"

He walked away and I got a glimpse of my "Prize". Ten young men and woman stood before me fully geared for combat. Full mag pouches and duffel bags. All of them stood at attention in an extended line. The one corporal spoke out to announce that the section was ready and able.

"At ease you retards" I spoke with a relaxed and irritated tone. "The damn shuttle isn't leaving for another hour or so. Drop your bags by mine over there and take a seat" They did as ordered and without complaint. So far so good. Maybe being a leader wasn't all that ba-

"Sergeant?" A voice interrupted my thought as I turned towards the section. They all dropped their bags but now looked up at me.

"What do you want?"

The person that the squad practically voted to ask the question took a pace forward at attention before speaking.

"Sergeant is there any advice you could give us prior to planet fall?"

I thought about it for a second thinking that I covered everything in the briefing but I knew when I was in their shoes I wanted to know more about my enemy and surroundings as well.

"Have you all said good bye to love ones and friends?" I asked simply spitting onto the airport concrete while leaning against the wall.

They all gave small nods as they wondered what exactly he meant by that. Some looked at him with more intensity as he expected a few knew where he was going with this.

"Good because I guarantee not all of you will make it home alive" I simply put before grabbing the chewing tobacco from my mouth and throwing it on the ground. One last glimpse at my troops and regret hit me. I didn't care about myself living or dying as long as my debt is refilled but these young kids had a long life ahead of them. They probably got offered good money like I did and easily went for the bait.

Is this how my section leader felt sometimes?

* * *

The elderly man stepped up to the window of the air port looking down at the amassed of men and woman both military and civilians. He gathered engineers, technicians, scientist of all degrees and heavy machinery operators. The old man has potential gathered a colonization army that could sustain life on Pandora for years to come.

"Mr. Walker?"

The old man turned to see an attendant of his produce a holopad with the latest updates. He smiled and approved as a Na'vi mug shot was on the screen. It was only a projection though of what it would look like in 6 and a half years.

"Very well done. Please give all the scientists a congratulations foe me" He asked her with a smile as Mr. Walker turned to face the airport again. He selected a single person for his personal mission and the the army high command didn't refuse it.

Hell, with the bribe he gave them they wouldn't even dare too.

* * *

Over the past ten years has been rather peaceful with the Na'vi officially free of oppression and human kind all together. A new home was found for Jake's tribe and Eywa was at peace once more as balance was restored to Pandora. Jake however found himself standing at Hell's gate reminiscing about his past when he visited the two remaining human's left on the planet.

Neytiri found him once as the four fingered Na'vi leader looked into the sky as if to see a shuttle commence a landing drill.

"Jake?" She said walking up behind him with concern deeply laden in her voice.

He stood there mute for a few seconds before turning back to his mate. "I'm sorry. Just having a walk down memory lane" He assured her but she could only give a confused look back at him. "It's a human saying" He offered to her.

"What is down this Lane?" She asked as she took his hand and leaded him away.

He let his true emotions out as he was concerned. He knew his race better then any Na'vi. He also had a gut feeling something wasn't right. "Neytiri, I'm afraid the Humans are not exactly done with Pandora"

Her expression turned to concern to shock as she stopped leading them to their Ikrans. "What do you mean Jake?"

"Neytiri..." Jake tried to begin before he was interrupted.

* * *

My eyes slowly open to feel the familiar and unwanted awakening effect of cryo-sleep. A groan could only relief half of what I felt. My body felt weak and my stomach growled the national anthem. I was thinking of even eating my bunk mate but I'm sure they wouldn't let me go to Pandora as a cannibal.

My cryo pod slowly extended out into the cylinder like sleeping area as all the other occupants did the same. I just stood, or more like floated, against my body straps until a doctor came around to check on me giving me the green lights. I nodded my thanks and unbuckled myself and stretched my muscles along with my back before heading for my locker.

After a quick meal and getting dressed I gather my squad around with me for a final rundown inside the shuttle. They all seemed tense and they had all right to be like that. They were going to be descending down onto a hostile planet where the smallest things could kill you.

"Alright. Stick with me and watch your arcs! I mean it!" They all nodded with their hands gripping the rifles a tad too tight. "Relax" I assure them with using myself as a model. My hands rested comfortably on my slung weapon that dangled in front of my chest.

"Sergeant, I heard that even the trees try to kill you..." One of the younger blonde boy piped up from behind the rest.

"Alright listen here. I'm not going to bull shit to you. It's dangerous but watch each others backs and watch EVERYTHING!" I focused my point by pretending a rifle was in my hand and I pointed it everywhere. Top to bottom. "They hid in the tall tress and amongst the bushes so keen observation is key!"

Instead of fear they all gathered closer to pat attention. I could see their uneasiness was fading which was good. Only time will tell however how they do when the arrows start to fly and thanators erupt from the brush to attack your patrol.

The shuttle detached with three others as the forth was left behind. Most likely used for equipment and the scientists who were about as good as crap in a gun fight. I could feel the soft rumble of entering the atmosphere only for it to get more intense. I mentioned to his marines under his command to think of it as a para-drop. I only hope they took my heed.

The red light appeared through out the cargo bay as every single person attached their own personal exo pack to their face. "Make sure they are tight! Not comfortable!" I warned as I witnessed a engineer try to wear his mask comfortably. He shook his head a bit too much and his mask came loose. The man panicked so much a couple of his friends had to pin him to place his mask back on.

"Contact! Two natives spotted on landing strip!" The pilot's voice echoed through the speaker of the shuttle's holding bay.

"Squash them!" I shouted back over my comms system to the pilot knowing I was the highest rank in the shuttle. No one responded to me but somehow I had a feeling the two pilots didn't refuse the idea. It did make a few marines around me laugh which lifted the heavy aura of impending doom.

* * *

Neytiri walked backwards as she could see and hear what interrupted Jake. Fear and sadness grabbed hold of her as she continued to walk backwards away from the terror once again. "No, no, no..." She almost whimpered knowing all too well what kind of pain and suffering humans brought.

"Run Neytiri!" Jake ordered to his retreating mate. Together they ran to their awaiting Ikrans who also wanted to lift off. Na'vi and animal alike remember what humans could do.

* * *

The ramp descended and I made sure I was the first to run off with my rifle raised. A few hand signals ordered my section to make a security perimeter before setting off for the main building. It caught my eye that a few blue skinned individuals caught my eye.

"Open up!" I raised and fired my rifle with ease and eagerness. The rounds tore through the air with many following after them. I was out of control. I felt like a a child in the back seat with no control of where I was heading. My body reacted with a single coal of hatred burning brightly. The two Na'vi disappeared around what I remembered was the vehicle bay.

"Follow me!" I ordered while I broke out into a sprint. I wasn't sure if the others would catch up or not and frankly, I couldn't care. I felt like if I could kill those two retreating Na'vi then I could kill any of them. It was stupid reasoning.

I rounded the bend only ten or seconds later and found the bay mostly empty except for a Samson with it's engine and propellers alive. Did they know how to pilot our vehicles that we left behind? I ran to the Samson ans raised my rifle at the cockpit only to see a man in his thirties and easily a scientist. I was now confused as to the entire situation until it strike me.

He was one of the men left behind. I remember his face now when I made my last stand against Neytiri and the race betrayer Jake. The man looked in shock as the rifle trained right onto his head.

"Get out!" I ordered quite loudly and even over the comms so he could hear me. He didn't move however but instead acted coy with a smile. A diversion...

A shadow fell on me as i jumped backwards and onto my back hard. A gasp of air escaped my lips as my vision could see an armed Na'vi who tried to crack my skull open with his bow. I pulled my rifle up and fired only to miss my intended target. The rounds ricocheted off the Samson or penetrated through the glass where the pilot ducked for cover.

The Na'vi dodged to the right which allowed me to regain my footing. The blue skinned, four finger Na'vi trained an arrow at me only to get a barrel of a rifle treating him with the same kindness. Before either man could fire however another attacker joined the fray with a bow limb against my stomach. I could feel my body being sent flying back as my feet lifted and the air once again knocked out from my lungs.

A deep cough erupted from my lips as my desperate attempt for air left me vulnerable. I looked upon my attackers only to see them do the same for me. I froze for a moment as that face entered my memory again. "Neyt-" I coughed again as I reached for my rifle. The two retreated for the Samson as I tried to desperately regain my footing.

The Samson achieved lift-off as it started to arc out of the hanger above me. My hands reached underneath my shirt and produce a familiar and brain aching memento. With all the strength left in me I hurled the item onto the Samson where I hoped it would find it's target.

I dropped to my knee's panting.

"Neytiri..."

* * *

The two Na'vis sat against the bulkhead with chest breathing and out from adrenaline of the close fight. Luckily both were inside the helicopter and away from immediate danger. They sat their motionless as the speakers came alive with Norm's voice.

"Are you ok?" He asked with worry as he tried to fly the helicopter with the limited experience he had from manuals and test runs. He even had to slightly keep up with the Ikrans that flew beside him.

"Were fine Norm, thanks" Jake said before looking back at Neytiri who looked more shocked then when she saw the sky people descend from the clouds."Neytiri? Whats wrong?"

She let the object dangle from her grasp as she sobbed.

The arrow head and dog tags swayed with the wind for both Na'vi to see.


	5. Chapter 5

"Clear right!"

"Clear left!"

The rest of the squad filed in neatly and efficiently with each weapon scanning a separate piece of the science lab. The leader stopped them with a hand signal as the dimly lite room fell silent of shuffling boots and hushed breaths. A small device was pulled from the leaders thigh pouch and with a flip of a switch the device began it's operating task.

A monotone female voice spoke from the device. "Oxygen level normal."

With that welcome note, I peeled off my exo pack and placed it into a rear satchel pack. It was unknown how the facility fared after so many years but it seems some things were as stubborn as the beings who built them. My hand tapped my head twice to call the squad in closer to me so I could discuss the next phase of the plan. The entire RDA building was being secured floor by floor as I could hear multiple reports being feed up through the comms.

"Alright listen up" I started. Most of my squad seemed to have calmed down while others were still trying to shake the jitters. When the new sergeant dashed forward and left his squad behind, well let us just say it spooked a few of them. "I want security teams there, there and there." I pointed to the room access points while reviewing the floor map. "The remainders are taking a break, open up rations in that corner. Get something in you." I suggested as my hands folded the blue prints up and placed them in their respective pocket.

This gave me time to think about what had happen when the shuttle doors came down. It was a stupid thing to do. I clearly ran into danger without a care in the world. I should have died that moment because Pandora is a never forgiving moon. All I could do was rub my temples in frustration with my self. These were the kind of mistakes that was going to get the kids killed!

"Sergeant!"

The yell snapped me out quick as I turned with my rifle resting against my chest. My eyes watch my soldier bring in a man in a science coat and a frightened face. Neytiri may have gotten away with the race betrayer but now I had something that will make Jake bend to my will.

* * *

Jake jumped from the side of the Samson and walked briskly to the new home that his tribe called home. It may have not been home tree but it was something they needed desperately. They wanted a place to call home. A place to belong.

"Jake!" Norm could all but sprint to catch up to the blue Na'vi. "Jake.." Norm finally caught up as Jake stopped but only to lean on his knees to breath heavy. Jake was more then pissed off but he now had to worry about humans that would ruin everything again.

"What Norm? I need to tell the others!" Jake insisted as he tried to step towards the encampment. Norm's small hand however grasped his wrist as the human stood up.

"We need to get max from the Hallelujah Mountains!" Norm said, as he stood more relaxed. Neytiri was already running forwards to her mother to share the news. Her hands still gripped tightly around the dog tag chain.

Jake went wide eyed. The realization ran through him like an awful tide of darkness aimed at his heart. "He's not at the mountains…" Jake admitted as his arms slumped to his sides. All this time at peace made him slack. Being the leader of many lives has shifted his concentration and worries. The RDA building is a big establishment.

"Where is h-" Norm stopped as he realized the only spot Max could possibly.

* * *

"Come here you sack of shit!" I grabbed a hold of the scientist collar and tossed him onto the table with ease. The sleeves of my uniform cut to reveal the muscle and tattoos. It was easy to see the man was obviously frightened and shocked at once. I realized who this man was as soon as my eyes meet his in anger and loose emotions. I think I was even grinning like a mad man.

"Squad! Take a look!" I grabbed his hair and lifted his face so everyone could take a good look. "This is the face of a traitor to the human race! Pretty ain't it?" Most of their faces were unimpressed while others spat on the ground. Apparently not everyone wasn't on page with me.

"You deserve everything you got stupid Jarheads!" Max snapped out of his shock and struggled against his attacker. I _cackled_ at his efforts to get out of my vice like grip with much amusement. "None of you knew the things we did to the Na'vi! They killed woman and children!" Max spit out again as my grip tightened. Enough came out of his mouth as I could see some of the marines squint in disbelief.

"Guess what you tree huggin' hippie" I told him as I held him up with one hand. My other winded back and connected square with Max's nose. It was satisfying to catch one of the traitors and even more so to strike one.

"Sergeant!" One of the marines said as he held his hand up to stop me. Stop me? I was just beginning! Max fell to the ground and I was on him in a mere second with another fist connecting with the scientist cheek. I never got to strike the man again as my entire squad pulled my body off of the man. I struggled to get loose and unleash a hell storm on the man on the ground spitting up blood. I did not know back then but all I really wanted to do was unleash my pent up anger.

I was angry but I never unleashed my anger on anything. Poor Max was a punching bag. Wrong place, wrong time. Am I trying to redeem myself for beating the crap out of him? Am I trying to say to you that I feel bad about it? Not in the slightest. The little spout relieved only a small cringe of my anger but I conserved it, harnessed it. When I calmed down I reached for my zap-straps which were applied to the beaten man's wrist.

"Place him in the corner. Over there." I ordered as I slung my rifle against my back. I pulled up a chair to my captured scientist. The rifle laid on the floor beside me as I relaxed back. I thought a little interrogation was needed.

"Sergeant, should we call this in?" The second in command piped up but I only waved him off.

"Don't worry. I'll do it." I replied as the squad went back to their business. "So geek, where are they?"

"Who?" Max decided to play coy. I don't like when people play coy. My fist struck out against the man's side ribs. He cringed in pain but stayed upright as he toughed it out.

"Neytiri! Where is she?" My anger got a hold of me as I shouted in his face that made him twinge as if being punched. I focused on my breathing but it was frustrating! This man knew where she was and how I could get to him. The part of my squad that was resting before their security shift looked my way in distrust. At first I thought they were directing it at the scientist but now, I'm not too sure.

"I'll never tell you!" Max resisted again to my dismay. The man was tougher then I could realize but any man could be broken. I appointed myself the man to brake him for all the secrets to Neytiri's where abouts. I pulled my combat knife and held it against his throat. Real terror now filled his eyes as he kicked and squirmed into the corner until he ran out of room to maneuver.

"Markus MacTavish!" A elderly voice shouted in the room as Mr. Walker entered the science lab. The older man walked into the room in a nice suit and a cane but it was his face that radiated authority. There was something about the man that made you listen. Made you want to do what you were told to do. It almost scratched at the back of your head. Above all, he was the boss.

"Sir!" I yelled and stood in a erect position still holding my knife tightly. I could hear Max painting in relief as the sharp blade was removed from his throat.

"Don't worry my boy!" Mr. Walker walked towards me with a small smile as he patted my chest. "You will see her. I promise…"


End file.
